Portrait Of Insanity
by Krazy4Draco
Summary: She woke up in a Mental Institution. Everyone around her is achingly familiar, but nobody believes her that magic is real. But one won't give up on hope...DMxHG Better than it sounds!


Hello everyone who is reading this…I am Krazy4Draco..and yes, I really am. But you can just call me Insane like the rest of my friends and family…just kidding; I think. Anyway, this is my first story so I hope you like it. I know I suck at summaries and stuff, but I think this'll turn out as a great story so just keep on reading. Again- I hope ya like it.

Summary: Hermione wakes up to find herself alone. Worse enough, nobody there believes that Hogwarts or magic itself is real! She's put into a mental institution and there she meets a team of doctors, nurses and assistants that seem achingly familiar…Draco x Hermione

**Portrait Of Insanity**

Chapter One: Alone

_Love is addicting, love is a drug_

_Numb and quiet. Alone and scared. _

_The magical wonder of love on who cared. _

_The magic is numb. The love is quiet. _

_And I am alone and scared. _

------------------------------

Hermione shot up gasping for her breath her forehead sweating. She felt like she had been having scary nightmares more often than usually lately. Where everything was dark and numb- quiet and scary. And she was alone in the scary and numb darkness. All alone.

She slipped her legs out from the soft and warm blanket and stepped onto the carpeted ground. She wanted to wash her face and get a drink of water to calm herself down. She looked around, after -- she was no longer in Hogwarts.

Then she remembered and knew where she was now: St. Kirk Mental Institution. The finest Mental Institution in London.

From the outside of this fine mental institution, it could pass for a private boarding school or a church. All brick with green ivy creeping up the sides with nice willow trees to sit under. The attached chapel still had stained glass windows and the small garden plot was neat and well-manicured.

Hermione looked out the window, the dim street lights tinting the bright green grass lining the parking lot of the institution with shadows of creepy darkness. But the full and bright moon dipped into the darkness and made the night comfortable.

She gritted her teeth, trying not to crunch her fists together.

'I shouldn't be here! I am just as sane as anybody else! And why did Hogwarts suddenly just disappear? And why didn't anyone believe me that magic and Hogwarts were both real?' She thought angrily.

* * *

She had woken up days ago to find herself oddly alone. The sunlight assaulting her. She was lying out watching the stars on a beautiful night and then fell asleep outside under the night sky. 

But then when she woke up, Hogwarts was no where to be found. When she went to pull her wand out of her robe pocket, she was only wearing Muggle clothes, and her wand was no where to be found.

Then figures that looked like Muggle police officers showed up, helping her off of the ground.

"Do you two know what happened to Hogwarts?" She asked. One looked at her strangely and asked her who they were. The other asked her what Hogwarts was.

Hermione looked at them for a second or so and then explained to the two the whole thing. After a while, two people in white robes came in a cheesy van and quickly stabbed a shot needle in her arm. Then without saying anything they grabbed her and pushed her into the back of the van onto a hard and uncomfortable seat. Everything was going fuzzy.

"Hey! W-what's going on…" then she got dizzy and everything went black from the needle shot.

When she came around awakened, she found she was inside a small room with padded walls and a white bed. "Where _am_ I?" she muttered, but no one answered. "Where _AM _I?" she said again, louder and louder until finally her voice rose in a screaming crescendo. Suddenly screeching sobs ripped up her throat and angry tears spilled out of her eyes.

It was the first time Hermione cried in a while. Why was she abandoned? How come Hogwarts suddenly vanished? How come everything was Muggle style now? How come she did have her Hogwarts robes on? How come she had no wand? How could the people not think magic was real? Even if they were Muggles!

"RON! HHHAAAARRRYY!" She cried unhappily and angrily. Then somebody came and picked her up, bringing her somebody's office after walking down a long hallway. The man placed her in a chair not so gently or nicely and strapped her down so she couldn't escape.

Then a man walked into the room in a white robe over black pants and a charcoal colored turtleneck sweater. He was looking at a clipboard, flipping some papers around before sitting down at his chair. His clipboard was always in his face, so Mione couldn't see his face.

"So," the man began, "You're at St. Kirk's Mental Institution. What is your name?" He asked, still not showing his face.

"Hermione." She muttered.

"Do you have a last name?" He spoke, still flipping papers around.

"Granger. My name is Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger." He repeated before putting his clipboard down, but she wasn't paying any attention. She was looking down at her feet.

"So Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked folding his hands.

Hermione snickered, but began telling her whole story getting some "Mmm-hmms." from the man and then hearing some pen scribbles be written on the sheets of paper. When she was done she finally looked up, her eyes almost popping out of her head.

"MALFOY!" She screamed trying to stand up, forgetting she was strapped down. Not thinking, when she stood up she tripped, banging her head on his desk, his black file box flipping over and smashing on the ground, papers fluttering all over the ground.

He stood up quickly, leaning over his desk.

"I-I'm Mr. Draco Malfoy, your doctor." He explained before Hermione completely lost unconsciousness on his office ground.

"Hello?" He tried calling. "Hermione Granger; can you still hear me?" He said loudly. "Uh…boss- Father!" He called running out of his office for some guidance to what to do about the 'insane girl' lying on his ground.

------------------------------------

Hermione groaned. It was the middle of the night and she had just gained consciousness. Hermione, forgetting all about the Malfoy incident climbed out of the bed, moaning some more and rubbing her head in pain.

"Glad you're awake." Somebody said in front of Hermione. Hermione looked up to see the older version of Malfoy said. Hermione screeched from surprised, falling backwards and landing on her bed again.

"Leave me alone!" Hermione shrieked.

"Uh, okay but my Father might get mad that I'm not taking care of patients and might fire me and send me back home to Mother." He joked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." She replied in her sour sarcasm.

"No, I'm serious. He's got the deed to my house." He joked again.

"You know, you are a lot meaner and uglier and younger how I remembered seeing you." Hermione told him, brushing a crease out of the bed spread. Malfoy looked around.

"Uh, we've never met." He explained.

"Yeah!" She protested standing up. "You and I are sixteen, you are a Slytherin at Hogwarts and a Prefect and a Pureblood and I am Muggle-born, Prefect Gryffindor!" She exclaimed.

"Slytherin? Prefect? Pureblood? Gryffindor?" He laughed at the last one. "What in the world is a Muggle-born?" He finished. Hermione gritted her teeth. "Alright, alright-" He encouraged. "Tell me all of this again." He said, leaning against the window pane that streamed in the moon light.

"Long story."

"I've got time." He replied.

"Seriously?" She replied, laying back on her bed and resting her head on her pillow.

"Yup."

Hermione explained the whole situation over again. Purebloods, the fact his father is in Azkaban, Muggle-borns, the houses, Hogwarts and everything else. By the time she finished talking about everything, it was already morning.

"Hermione," He said, helping her off of her bed again. Hermione whipped his hand away from her and got off the bed herself.

"I can get myself off a bed, thank you." She said icily. "I'm not a retard and I shouldn't be in this whacky shack. The only person that should be here is the guy who owns this business!" She yelled.

"But I thought my father Lucius was supposed to be in Azkaban, not a Muggle-born Mental Institution." Malfoy joked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" She asked him coolly.

"Step outside your room for a sec." He said, beginning to help her before she slapped his away again.

"I know where the door is. Again- I am not a retard." She grunted.

Draco opened up the door and began showing her rooms. Then he opened up a living room with scattered up people everywhere.

"Enjoying your morning?" A woman's voice said from behind. Draco turned around, followed by Hermione who was curious. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Yes. Thank you. How about you?" He retorted.

"Fine." She smiled before opening up a white door and walking into the room. "See you at lunch break." She called. Draco put his hand up in a wave-like motion.

"I'll be waiting."

"Parkinson is here, too?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah and apparently so is all you friends. Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ginny and Ron Weasley. And Tom Riddle and Cho Chang and everyone else you mentioned." He told her.

"They are all patients here too?"

"No. Cho Chang, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom are doctors and nurses. Along with Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory- you know. The one that died in our fourth year at Hogwarts?" He mentioned. Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Granger," He began, "Take a seat." She did. "Hogwarts isn't real, my father owns this place, your friends and foes are patients and nurses and doctors here and there is no such thing as magic or Purebloods or Muggle-borns or anything else. I am not sixteen and neither are you. We are 21 years old and I am not a Prefect and neither are you. I am just Doctor Draco Malfoy and you are just-"

"The girl that everyone thinks is crazy." She finished for him.

"Not true. Somebody here thinks magic is real, too. I think you two would get along great." Hermione pointed to somebody she did know- Hagrid.

Hermione went back to her room after that for the whole day, not liking anything she saw. Draco was leaving that Friday night to go home, too. He climbed onto his black and silver motorcycle and took of for his elegant and small house.

'Tomorrow I will make a difference in that girl's life.' He though before turning his light out to go to bed.

* * *

A/n: That's all. This chapter wasn't too long, I don't think. But anyway, that was just the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I thought some smart and reasonable people had to be nurses and doctors. I know Draco joked a lot, but since he isn't his snobby Slytherin self in this story, I supposed I had to make a new demeanor for him. Mione is only being grouchy to him because she still hates 'the real Draco' and who would be all preppy and nice when you are locked up in a 'Whacky Shack' where nobody believes you and your truth? 

And I also thought Hagrid was the person to believe in magic. I don't know why- it was going to be either Dumbledore or for some strange reason Goyle, but then I decided it would be Hagrid.

Also, I have a poem for each chapter and the reflection on what'll happen in the chapter. So now I guess I am done rambling and I hope you liked the chapter!

Please, review! For your sake and mine! I want reviews because I like them as long as they aren't flames and they encourage me to keep on going with the story. So, if you like the story, I'd review.

BUT THAT IS NOT A THREAT!

-Krazy4Draco


End file.
